


I can't Read Your Name

by terusan



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26160232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terusan/pseuds/terusan
Summary: I can’t read your name——but I’d listen to each of your word
Relationships: Pavel Chekov/Hikaru Sulu
Kudos: 2





	I can't Read Your Name

**Author's Note:**

> 2014年的硬盘文，甜文短打。

I can’t read your name  
——but I’d listen to each of your word

电梯停在教师公寓他住的那一层时，他就能听到过道里有人在大声讲电话。

  
Hikaru Sulu皱着眉头迈出电梯，不用说，一定是刚刚搬进来那个年轻老师。

“我知道你很生气Selina，我该死的很抱歉好么……哦抱歉我不该说该死，好的，行，听着，这真的是个很重要的研讨会……我知道，我知道我不该第七次放你鸽子，可是你也不应该拿走我全部的家产……Selina？喂？”

Sulu把钥匙插进锁里，在关门的时候听见门外的人对着挂机的电话大吼了一句，“起码给我留个晚饭钱啊该死！”

他打开装着蔬果的超市方便袋，把蔬菜和腌肉放进冰箱。冰箱里已经有不少还没有使用过的食物，每周他都不得不想办法在食物腐坏之前尽量吃掉。

Sulu面对冰箱犹豫一刻，终于下定决心转身去开门。

过道里的小伙子还在打电话，现在应该是给他的朋友，“……她拿走了我所有的现金，还弄坏了我的锁！现在我身上只有研究室的门禁卡，而锁匠要明天才能……你在去机场的路上？知道了我会打给教授试试，谢了。”

他的肩膀被人点了点，转身看到一个黑色头发的亚洲男人。Sulu冲他点头致意，指了指身后的门示意自己是对面的邻居，然后递给他一张纸条。

_来吃点东西吧。_

卷发的小伙子狐疑地看着他，“额，你是住在那间房子的老师？抱歉讲电话声音太大，不过不用了，我正在联系我的朋友……”

他的话在看到Sulu拿出小本写字的时候停住了，Sulu没有在意他眼中的吃惊，又递给了他一张纸条。

_我一个人住，有很多食物，你没有别的地方去就过来吧。_

年轻人犹豫地看了看几乎快要没电的手机，抱歉地冲他微笑，“可以顺便借你的充电器用用么？”

Sulu弯着嘴角对他点点头。

“你真的不用做这么多，”摆弄好自己手机的男子走进厨房，厨房的桌面上摆满了奇奇怪怪的蔬菜，“我吃什么都行，你可以叫点披萨啥的，等明天我打开房间门就把钱还给你。”

Sulu看了看他，停下洗菜的手在围裙上擦了擦又一次拿起笔。

_这是我在学校温室大棚自己种的蔬菜，我喜欢做菜，可是平时一个人吃不了那么多。_

“谢谢，这真的是救命，你知道，”他接过了Sulu的小本子，然后把自己的名字写在上面，“Pavel Chekov，我是天体物理系的老师，准确的来说暂时还是个助教。不过教授说我不能孤零零一个人在外面生活，就帮我申请了一间公寓，上个礼拜才搬过来。”

Sulu也写下了自己的名字，还问他是哪里人。

“我来自俄罗斯，十四岁过来美国读书，”他耸耸肩，“你来自哪里？我不会读你的名字，Hai——karaa？”

Sulu摇摇头，想了想拿出手机打开谷歌翻译把自己的名字打进去，然后按了发音。

“Hikaru，”Chekov跟着读，Sulu点点头，然后点了点上边的语言选择，“哦，你是日本人，不是？日裔？”

Sulu满意地重新转身洗菜。

“这么说今晚我有幸吃到日本菜了，”Chekov眨了眨眼，“我挺喜欢吃那些中国菜的，什么炒面和鸡肉丁之类的。学校外面有一家不错的中国餐厅，不过Selina经常抱怨他们把食物做得太碎，看来我们注定不会合得来……抱歉，尽说些不相关的话题。”

Sulu把洗好的蔬菜放在切菜板上，重新拿起笔。

_为什么分手？听起来她好像气的不轻。_

“她拿走了我所有的现金，然后把公寓的门锁搞坏，能扔的东西都扔在了地上，”Chekov沮丧地坐在高脚凳上，“你可以想象到她有多生气了，上一回我没法赴约的时候她就告诉我再有下一次就叫我好看，那时候我应该当真。”

Sulu把切好的秋葵装进小碗里，打开烧着水的锅放进荞麦细面，抽出空写字。

_也许你应该多花些时间陪她，女孩子需要更多的陪伴。_

“我知道，可是我在研究室里是新人，需要比别人花更多的时间做工作，还要继续写我的博士论文。我妈妈总说我花太多时间看书，但进入太空是我的梦想，如果我足够努力，说不定有一天我还能加入NASA的航天飞船小组，以突破历史的年纪加入发射小组。”

Chekov絮叨着他的梦想，Sulu弯着嘴角，盛出面条焯过凉水，然后把酱汁浇在面上，接着加热油锅把已经裹好面包粉的猪排放了进去。

“……上个礼拜我们去纽约参加报告会见到了Scott教授，老天啊他看起来真年轻，我希望等我到了他那个年龄也会有那样的成就，或者至少能把我的论文拿给他看看，也许他会给我点建议？”俄罗斯青年意识到了自己的啰嗦有点不好意思的停下来，“我是不是话有点多，不好意思，我有时候就是停不下来自言自语，你知道，14岁一个人生活养成的不良习惯。”

_你有个大梦想，该为之努力。_

Chekov接过纸条搔着下巴羞涩地笑了，“谢谢，你还是第一个没有嘲笑我梦想的人。”

饭后Chekov坚持要求洗碗，虽然Sulu一直表示不需要。

“我不知道这些饭菜要多少钱，也不知道现在能不能还得起，”Chekov按住正在写字的手，“所以至少让我帮你整理？”

Sulu最终点了点头。

Chekov手忙脚乱地收拾着小碟子和小碗，在装进碗柜前把它们擦干，然后他的邻居走过来递给了他一张长一点的纸条。

“洗碗就当做偿还食物的报酬吧，已经很久没有人在吃饭的时候跟我聊天了，所以我还要感谢你，”Chekov小声读着，“我甚至每周要扔掉不少食物，如果你需要的话，我可以经常送给你一些。”

Sulu点点头，Chekov做了个鬼脸，“我不会做菜，所以谢谢你的好意。不过说到聊天，”他有点不好意思地红了脸，“我的朋友和同事都嫌弃我啰嗦，谢谢你没觉得我讨厌，如果你真的认为我话太多了可一定要告诉我，没有人阻止我会没完没了地说个不停——就好像现在这样。”

Sulu笑起来的时候眼角微微下坠，他看起来一点也不介意。

洗过碗后Chekov站在凉台上给他的朋友打电话，希望今晚能找到别人收留，不过他实在运气欠佳，周五夜很显然鲜少有人会有机会独自一人。

他甚至认真考虑了一下去研究室的长凳上过一夜，虽然那里甚至没有一张可以暖身的床单。

秋意甚浓，Chekov从凉台回到温暖的房间时打了个喷嚏。这几乎让他立刻就放弃了回冰冷黑暗的研究室过夜的想法。

房子的主人不在客厅，Chekov沮丧地坐在沙发边角，他已经蹭了一顿如此美味的食物了，还有脸继续开口要求他的邻居么？

玻璃圆桌上有一张孤零零的纸条引起了他的注意，是他们交谈时Sulu使用的纸张，水杯压着它的角，很显然是等人查看的。

_我的房间只有一张床和一个沙发，如果你不介意沙发的话。不是免费的，早餐你可以继续陪我聊天？_

他的好邻居显然意识到了他的难处，主动为他提供了一张床位。Chekov傻乎乎地看着那张纸条，他不知道为什么一个素不相识的人可以对他这么好，难道仅仅是因为没有人陪他吃饭时聊天么？

如果Chekov的朋友们只能在踢球和喝酒的时候想起他，那么Hikaru Sulu显然是另一种朋友——一种Chekov从未见过的如此特别的朋友。

虽然我们还不是。他睡着前有点惋惜地想。

Chekov正焦头烂额地收拾着满屋子扔得到处都是的东西，门口突然有人敲门，他的邻居从敞开的大门探进头来，颇具意味地看着他的房间。

“这可不是做客的好时候Hikaru，”Chekov丢人地捂住额头，“我还是不要请你进来的好。”

Sulu把手中提的东西放在墙角，挽起袖子开始帮他捡地上的东西。

“你没必要……”Chekov试着阻止他，不过Sulu看起来态度很坚决，而且似乎完全知道东西都该放在哪里，做得比这个房子的主人还要娴熟。

Chekov放弃了劝服他的架势。

“我本以为她只是折腾我的卧室，哪知道整个房间都被她翻了个个。你能相信么，连我自己也找不到的大学毕业证书都被翻出来扔在橱柜上，真该感谢她还算有良心没有全部撕掉。”Chekov瞪圆了眼睛手臂在空中无意义地挥舞，一脸的难以理解。他的卷发因为到处扬起的灰尘缠绕成一绺一绺的样子。“还好我找到了自己的信用卡，还有我的电脑，不然这个学期的课程教义我又要重新整理了，虽然他们的课都简单得直接看书都能自学。对了你是什么系的老师？食品营养？植物？”

Sulu比着口型说，植物学。

“天哪我有一篇论文一定要请教一下你，关于物理射线对太空种子进化的猜测，虽然我能算出一颗星球的走向和环境预报，不过对于植物我可真是一无所知，”Chekov捡起地上最后一本书，拍打了两下后因为扬起的灰尘大声咳嗽起来。“真该死……这篇论文一直从我开始读研究生到现在都没有进展，我已经快要放弃了。”

Sulu走过来扯掉他头发上疑似蛛网的东西，掏出小本开始写字。

_我可以试试，但是我对物理学这东西可一窍不通。_

“你站在这里就已经是帮我很大的忙了，我甚至不知道该怎么感谢你……瓶子是放在这里的，递给我就行了谢谢。”Chekov接过他捡起的水瓶放好，“我绝对欠了你一个大人情，如果有任何需要我帮忙的地方请一定告诉我，任何事，只要我能做到。”

Sulu直起身又开始写字，Chekov在接过来前咯咯笑着，“如果这就是你的要求那你也写得太短了……哦，你做了意大利面，听起来真不错，可是我不能总是麻烦你。”

黑发青年耸了耸肩，示意他不用勉强。

“我可以……”Chekov揉着自己乱糟糟的卷发，他的家里仍然一团糟，还需要不少时间打扫，如果他要吃东西就得走到两公里外的餐厅去。

“好吧，如果你不觉得我唠唠叨叨令人讨厌的话，”他有点不好意思，“还是我洗碗，行么？”

他们认识的第二周Chekov开始觉得自己有点像他邻居收留的一条巨型流浪狗。这个亚裔男人已经开始主动招呼他过去吃饭，亲切得好像他们已经当了十几年的邻居了似的。

就好像今天Chekov哆哆嗦嗦地从外面回家，早上下了一场雨，整个房子阴冷得像住着幽灵。他窜进浴室洗热水澡，然后擦着半干的头发打开已经冰凉的披萨盒子，准备边看书边吃点东西时，门被敲响了。

Sulu站在门外微笑着朝他挥手，递给他一个U盘，标签上写着太空育种概论。

“天哪谢谢！没想到这么偏门的资料你也有，这正是我想要的。”Chekov惊呼，他要把Sulu让进屋，Sulu摇摇头递给一张纸条给他。

_你拿去慢慢看，但是小心不要让你下一个女友把它扔掉了。_

“哦，”Chekov假意瞪着眼睛噘嘴，“为了你的资料我可得单身好一阵子了。”

他们同时笑了起来，Sulu朝屋里看看，拿起笔纸。

_天这么冷，你在吃披萨？_

“额，对，”Chekov搔了搔脑袋，“今天回来得有点晚，我和Karina不得不守着计算机到8点，现在只有披萨可以叫了。”

_我煮了咖喱，也许你愿意过来吃点？_

Chekov眨巴着透亮的眼睛看着他，“现在已经很晚了，我去了会打扰你吧。”

_我没什么会被打扰的，但热的食物会让你暖和很多，你的房间是不是没有取暖器？_

Chekov等不及凑过去一边看他写一边读。“是的，”他耸肩，“原来的取暖器坏了，好像修起来要不少钱，还要交取暖费。而且我也没那么多时间把它卸下来送到维修站去。”

 _你的房间太冷了，你会生病的。_ Sulu停顿了一下又继续写， _带上你的学习资料，反正我的取暖器也要开着，为啥你不过来看书？_

Chekov犹豫地看着他，“这很好Hikaru，但是我不确定，你……你为什么对我这么好？即使我们才认识了几个星期？”

他的问题让Sulu也愣了一下，他的笔尖在纸上走了几个字，然后又划掉，又写了几个字然后又划掉。

当他最终划掉我们是朋友这几个字的时候显得有点急躁，Sulu放下笔纸有点烦躁地摊手摇头，表示不知道自己该怎么解释，叹口气转身要走。

“Hikaru！”Chekov连忙追过去拉住他，“对不起，我只是有点，你知道，从来没有人这样关心过我，你说我们是朋友，你是说真的？”

Sulu抿着嘴看他表情有点复杂，终于重新拿起纸笔， _当然Pavel，你是我的朋友。_

Chekov很确定自己的嘴角已经裂到了耳根，“哦好，我很感激你让我去你的房间取暖，这帮了我大忙了。不过你得让我付一半取暖费。”

Sulu送了他一个白眼，然后踹着他去收拾东西。

有取暖器的房间暖和得简直像天堂，随着天气越来越冷而学期末越来越近，Chekov花了更多时间待在他朋友的家里，甚至在最冷的日子就睡在他的沙发上。

Sulu对于他的朋友不会回家受冻感到很满意。

而对于Chekov而言这就好像是重新回到校舍拥有了一个室友，只不过这个新室友有点完美得过头了。

Sulu几乎没什么社交活动，也从不带任何人回家，女朋友或者男朋友。即使偶尔在周末要出去，也会在午夜前回家。Chekov总是猜想是不是因为他不能说话，所以玩儿到半夜不太方便。

现在他们几乎每个晚上都在一起吃饭，Chekov已经习惯吃晚饭的时候有人在他对面听他唠叨，然后他会去洗碗，有时候聊天仍然在饭后继续，直到整个桌面都铺满了纸条。他从没遇到过如此有耐心的倾听者——很有可能是

大部分人已经无法忍受他无时不刻在说话了。而即使他说的是根本没有营养的废话，Sulu也从未抱怨过。

这已经像个奇迹了，迟早有一天他会厌烦我的唠叨，Chekov想，然后像收留我时一样，再毫不犹豫地把我扔出去。

“我早就告诉过他这个计划不可行，Gasol竟然趁我不知道自己偷偷把公式加进了程序，整个程序差点崩溃，”Chekov把筷子摆进橱柜，“明天我们又要重新再做一回了，我能想象 **Wesley** 教授明天来的时候的脸色。”

Sulu把纸条贴在墙上，Chekov抬头看了一眼。

“哦我一直没法好好说W音，刚来美国的时候我的口音简直糟糕得可怕，现在你听到的版本是Chekov4.0修正版，”他笑着提高眉毛，露出额头的抬头纹，“就好像这样，咳， **窝认为其四披萨也挺好次的** 。”

Sulu把脑袋闷进胳膊里笑得发抖，Chekov也咯咯笑个不停，“因为口音我那时候总被欺负，他们嘲笑我是舌头伸不直的僵尸，还经常拿纸卷吹龙朝我吹个不停。”

他的话让Sulu不高兴地拿回纸条。

_我觉得你的口音很可爱。_

“可爱！”Chekov笑着瞪他，“别用可爱来形容我Mr. Sulu，我已经23岁了。别在意，都是一个世纪前的事儿了，现在没什么人能听出我的口音。”

_我没听过你说俄语。_

“只跟家里打电话的时候说，我妈妈上次甚至嘲笑我说母语还带着美国口音，嘿别笑了，如果你能说话也一定是带着美国口音的日语。”

他们沉默了一刻，Chekov恨恨地咬了咬舌头，“我不是那个意思，我是说，不会说话也挺好该死我的意思是至少你不会体会到因为口音被人欺负的问题……我到底在说什么其实我想说不会说话很可惜但也有好处，老天啊对不起我根本就在胡说八道你就当我刚才那些话都没说过好了我闭嘴了。”

他拉上了嘴上的拉链，耷拉着眉毛又可怜又抱歉地看着Sulu。

他的室友——朋友，颇感好笑地看着他，似乎一点也不介意他不经大脑的胡言乱语。

_没关系Pavel，我知道你没有恶意。_

“真的很抱歉，”Chekov长出了一口气紧紧握住纸条，刚才有一瞬间他真的以为自己要被踹出去了，“我，我不是故意提起这个。”

_你想问我为什么不能说话？_

“我不想刺探你的隐私，”他摇摇头，“我，Hikaru……”

Sulu拍拍他的手安抚他，想了想，然后抓住他的手摸向自己的喉咙附近。

“有一块伤疤，是因为受伤所以不能说话？在你多大的时候？”

Sulu伸出四个手指，让他对面的人皱起眉头，“四岁？这真糟，因为什么？”

Chekov把脑袋凑过去看他写字，他们挨得很近他甚至能听到Sulu的呼吸声。

_我父亲是建筑师，那时候我去他工作的地方玩儿，有一辆货车翻倒了，车上的建筑材料扎进了我的喉咙。很幸运我活下来了，但是伤害了神经，所以没办法说话了。_

“你父亲一定很自责。”

_我想是的，他和我母亲离婚了，大概无法承受每天看到我。_

Chekov悲伤地看着他，这让Sulu忍不住摸了摸他的卷发。

“也许现在会有新的技术帮你恢复呢？”Chekov抬着他的下巴研究伤口，“你该去试试，我真想知道你的声音是什么样的。”

Sulu抓住了他的手不让他看，Chekov抬起头发现两个人不知何时离得那么近了，他的鼻子甚至差点擦过Sulu的脸颊。

“额，”Chekov连忙回身，他的心跳不知道怎么地快要飞出嗓子了，“对不起，我又多嘴了。”

Sulu侧过脸摇摇头，过了一会才放开他的手。

想承认他的朋友对他有吸引力不是一件很难的事儿，Chekov心不在焉地看着学生的论文，Sulu总是那么有耐心，不论是对食物还是对他。他在Chekov讲话时会专注地看着他，好像在看全世界最重要的事情。如果不是Sulu本身就是一个如此温柔的人，Chekov几乎觉得他的朋友也一样对他有好感。

也许他确实有？Chekov飞速地转着自己手里的水笔忍不住考虑着这种假设。虽然Sulu看起来是单身，但Chekov仍然不敢冒险试探，他不想破坏哪怕一点点他们的关系。

就算对方也和他感觉一样，那么至少他们谁也都还没表现出来。

圣诞节将近，学校的课程和研究室的任务堆积得像麦金利山一样高，害得所有人都忙得一塌糊涂。最后一周Chekov甚至没什么时间回公寓，害怕打扰他的朋友休息，他也减少了登门的时间。

就在他觉得自己快要一头栽倒在论文和数据中时，他收到了Sulu的短信。

_嗨。_

Chekov忍不住卷起自己的嘴角，Hikaru给他发信息了，这一个单词好像冲散了他整个世界的阴霾。

_嗨，植物大师，怎么了？_

手机过了好一阵才又震动起来。 _没什么事，你最近很忙？我注意到你好几天都是10点以后回来的。_

 _忙着期末结考_ ，Chekov回复他， _你怎么样？希望你没有也看论文看到吐。_

他的手机一分钟后震动起来， _差不多，在赶圣诞前的进度，好几天没时间回去吃饭了。_

 _我可以提供你叫披萨的电话。_ Chekov转了转笔，突然发现自己也很久没有打电话叫过外卖了。

最好还是算了，感觉厚芝士会粘住我的胃。

他想像着那头Sulu皱眉嫌弃的表情忍不住闷声笑起来。

“你的表情好恶心，”Stan走过他身边时说，“怎么了小宅男，你谈恋爱了么？”

Chekov瞪了他一眼没理他，手中的小机器又震动了一次。

_屋里只有一个人的感觉很冷清，你那里冷得厉害么？_

Hikaru在抱怨孤单？

 _冷得像冰窖，我想念你的食物和温暖的房间，_ 他劈劈啪啪按着手机，我也想念你Hikaru，你在哪里，我可以去见你？

他看着自己打出的字发呆，最终叹了口气删掉那些暧昧的字眼。

_还能忍受，不用担心。_

当最后一天他们终于完成所有学生的成绩审核和年终总结，Chekov瘫在自己的椅子里为自己今年又能活到圣诞而庆幸。离节日还有一个礼拜，他走向学校附近的商业区，据他所知他和Sulu假期都不会回家，那么首先，他需要一个圣诞礼物。

Chekov有个计划，他会带着礼物去找他的好邻居，感谢他对自己的帮助，然后问问他有没有兴趣找个男朋友。

这个计划糟透了，他听见自己的脑袋说，但是买件圣诞礼物不是个坏主意。

商场后面有个大型的仓库市场，Chekov在种植工具区徘徊，仔细揣摩着每件物品的用途。

“……我知道Robert，论文是Sulu写的没错，但是他是个哑巴，怎么代表小组演讲？”一个男人打着电话走过，听到Sulu的名字Chekov僵在原地。

“他是弄了些可笑的，荒谬的播音，但那可是国家植物协会，他们代表了国家级的水平，难道我们竟然要推举一个残疾人上台博取同情么？……对，他已经同意了，他没有别的选择我的朋友，如果他还想在期刊上发表论文……”

打电话的男子被人拽着转过身，一个怒气冲冲的年轻人一拳挥在他脸上。

“该死的……！你他妈的是谁？”男子惊愕地看着他，Chekov因为怒火胸口高低起伏着，他瞪着被揍的男子，“把嘴巴放干净点， **盗窃犯** 。”

两个人厮打起来，最终被赶过来的保安拽开，Chekov因为先动手被关在后面的办公室里不能离开。

他的ID被搜走关在屋里，听到外面叫嚣着报警之类的话语，他的怒气仍然不能平静。也许把他关在房间里是对的，起码他不会再一次冲上去揍扁那个娘娘腔。

直到天黑年轻人才被放出来，保安告诉他学校会对他们进行协调，但是对方不会起诉他了。

Chekov走出冰冷的大楼，发现Sulu正徘徊在门口。

“Hikaru！”他忍不住露出今天第一个微笑，然而对方瞪着他的样子又让他畏缩着站住。

Sulu大步走过来把纸条狠狠塞进他手里以显示自己的愤怒。

_你见鬼地到底在干什么？_

“你没听到他是怎么说你的！”Chekov分辩着，“那家伙——我不知道他叫什么，他该为自己说过的话感到羞愧，这个混蛋没资格代替你去演讲！”

_我知道！但你只是把事情搞得更糟！_

Chekov捏着纸条有点生气，“把事情搞糟的是他不是我！我只是无法忍受他这么侮辱你，为什么现在你反而要替他出头？”

_我不是替他出头我是替你着想！他要是报警了或者告你，你会留下不良记录的！你还要不要通过博士论文？你不是还要进NASA么！_

“我听说他不会起诉……”Chekov愣了一会突然拉下脸死死地盯着他，“你是不是跟他求情让他不要报警？”

Sulu摇摇头， _教授给他打电话叫他收敛一点，但是我现在不确定他会不会拿论文的事儿找茬。_

“什么？为什么！？那是你的论文Hikaru，本来就不该由他来发表！”

 _你明知道我不能说话！_ Sulu潦草的字体已经几乎快要辨认不出，他因为Chekov无法体谅他气得直发抖。

Chekov愤怒到想要对他的朋友叫嚷，他无法相信在这件事情上Hikaru竟然这么怯懦，这让他胸口难受地起伏，“这不代表你不应该站在那个讲台上！你应该争取属于自己的荣誉而不是这么懦弱，停止你的退让，Hikaru！”他模糊间看到 _你根本不懂我的困难_ 的字样，冲动间伸手打掉仍然不停书写试图和他争辩的纸笔，“停下这些愚蠢的话！”

Sulu僵在原地，Chekov也傻了，他怎么会伸手打掉Sulu的本子？

慌张的俄罗斯青年想要去捡掉在地上的小本子却被用力拨开，Sulu弯腰捡起本子，紧紧握在手里。

“Hikaru……”Chekov虚弱地叫了他一声，Sulu没有看他，“我很抱歉，我……”

阴暗的天色让他看不见Sulu的脸色，对方低着头草草写下几行字，然后撕下来紧紧捏了捏，拍在Chekov身上转身走了。

Chekov展开纸条反复读了几遍，感觉自己的心沉到了脚底。

_你剥夺了我唯一可以表达自己的武器，你赢了，我住嘴。_

他从不知道冬天可以这么冷。Chekov蜷缩在自己的床上，看着窗外黑夜中无声掉落的雪花，甚至懒得把毛毯盖在自己身上。盖那个没有用，他握着自己麻木的指尖，Sulu的纸条躺在他的枕头旁边，而他的胸口冷得像被一整个冬天的雪覆盖住了。

Hikaru现在肯定彻底讨厌他了，尽管Chekov还是不后悔自己揍了那个男人，但他不知道这会让他的朋友如此难堪，而自己又那么冲动地打飞了他的本子。

Sulu说得没错，他打飞的是他的武器，他的舌头，他紧握的尊严。Chekov迷迷糊糊地想，如果他是Sulu，现在一定气疯了，也许再也不想见到住在自己对面的那个白痴。

他回来的时候他邻居的门紧紧关着，似乎已经表明了自己拒绝任何打扰，尤其是来自对面的。这足以让Chekov像一个懦夫一样垂头丧气地回到自己的房间。

他毫无睡意地在床上躺了几个小时，屋内安静地像冰窖，唯一的动静是手机因为快要没电而震动的响声。

Chekov掏出手机，突然想起自己有Sulu的电话号码。如果Hikaru不愿意见他，那么寄一封短信道歉可能是个好选择，或许用这种平等的方式交谈，Sulu会稍微对他放松一些警戒。

Chekov打开对话框，发现上一次他们发送的信息还留在手机里，那些讯息看起来如此温暖，这让他稍微有了一些勇气。

然而当他点开聊天框时，却不知道该说什么了。他有那么多话想告诉他的朋友，告诉他自己多么在乎他，告诉他伤害他和伤害自己一样痛苦，告诉他在自己心中没有人能比得上他的坚韧和善良。

Chekov不知道该怎么说，Sulu对他的想法毫不知情，他不确定让对方再承担一份自己的心意会不会是件坏事。

 _嗨。_ 他打了一个单词，却感觉自己的心里已经打出了一整个篇幅。

就好像上一次Sulu给他发的第一封讯息一样。

Chekov坐了起来，他感觉自己的脑袋像煮沸了的浆糊，这让他没法集中精力思考。但那个光亮太明显了，最终他抓住了他想要的线索。

Hikaru一向都会珍惜每一次的交谈，不能说话让他的表达总是更加紧迫和高效。然而上一次的聊天开头他也只是说了一个嗨。他的单词下面是不是也隐藏着别的话？是不是想要跟他倾吐那些不愉快的事情，但最终无法开口？

_Pavel，你是我的朋友。_

Chekov重新拾起床头的纸条，他需要去道歉，毕竟他才是那个可以出声的那个不是么？卷发的年轻人跌跌撞撞爬下床冲出房间，大步迈向对面紧闭的门。

“Hikaru，”他鼓起勇气敲了敲门，“Hikaru我很抱歉，对不起，请原谅我这么混蛋，我不是想剥夺你的任何东西，我只是……我只是气晕了然后把怒火发在了你的身上。请别误解我，让我跟你说话，我还有好多话想跟你说，有许多重要的事想告诉你。”

门那边没有动静，让Chekov的胸口好像被钝器砸过一样疼。他的双腿有些发抖，喉头哽咽着，“我不能失去你Hikaru，这太痛了，你要训斥我也好，要揍我也好，只要你能原谅我，做什么都行。别关着你的门好么，一切我能付出的只要你愿意听我说话……我想念你……”

他听见自己的声音在冰冷的过道回响，撞击得粉碎。

他的朋友不会原谅他了。Chekov感到自己难以站稳般摇晃着，他握住门把，门却突然打开了。

“Hikaru……”他被门里的人狠狠拽进屋然后扔在墙上，一瞬间Chekov以为自己会被揍，他紧张地闭住眼睛，但却没有等到拳头。

Sulu的嘴唇用力地压上他的，一只手插进他的卷发里，紧压着他好像害怕他逃开似的。

他被吻了。

Chekov以为自己的心脏停跳了，或者他已经死掉了因为周围静得像什么都不存在，只有几乎戳在他脸上的睫毛轻轻颤动着，提醒他回到现世。

他一定是忘记怎么呼吸了，当Sulu离开他的嘴时他才开始猛烈地喘气。

他的邻居——朋友看起来也好不到哪去，Chekov从没见过他这样看着自己，Sulu深色地眼睛牢牢钉在他身上好像想把他所有的感情全部展示给刚刚他亲吻的人。

他是那么生气，又那么悲伤，Chekov伸手捧住他的脸，“Hikaru？你，你喜欢我？”

Sulu伸手覆上抚摸自己脸庞的手， _是的，_ 他无声地说。

Chekov重新把他拉近吻他。上帝是如此善良，让他能够得到这个男人的心，驱逐他的绝望和冰冷，取而代之的是温暖的双唇。

他们的唇齿纠缠在一起，Sulu温柔地吸吮着他的舌尖，让Chekov快乐地哼唧起来。卷发的青年捧着Sulu的脸，被身体两侧的手臂紧紧匝进对方怀里。

如此好。他感觉有什么在自己嗓尖滚动，让人呼吸不过来。

Sulu再一次拉开他们相接的唇齿，很明显感受到了Chekov的异样。

 _怎么了？_ 他伸手擦着Chekov的眼角这才让他怀里的人发现自己正在流泪。

“没什么，只是……”Chekov摇摇头，抽噎了几声，“只是以为我会失去你了，这让我害怕得要命。”

Sulu轻轻抚摸着他的卷发，凑过去亲吻他掉落的眼泪。

“Hikaru……”Chekov从不觉得自己曾经被这样温柔的对待，Sulu的嘴唇不断落在他的眼角，脸颊，鼻尖和太阳穴，好像想安抚他每一根紧绷的神经，就像Chekov不断呼叫他的名字，不断地确认他的存在和安全。

“想听你叫我的名字，”Chekov抬头迎合他的吻，“想要你永远不离开我的嘴，亲吻我，拥抱我。”

Sulu又一次捕捉到了他的嘴唇，这一次他激烈地掠夺着Chekov的唇舌，回应着对方的渴求。然而当他的拽出Chekov的衬衫，伸向对方冰凉赤裸的肌肤时皱着眉停下了。

“怎么了……”Chekov的疑惑被冰凉的手掌覆盖住头顶打断了。

 _你发烧了。_ Sulu用嘴型说，热。Chekov依言摸了摸额头，“我发烧了？可是我感觉好冷。”

直到他说出冷这个字儿的时候才发现自己冻得瑟瑟发抖，他任由Sulu把他牵进卧室，“这是我第一次进你的卧室，”Chekov脸上带着心满意足的笑容，“你甚至没邀请过我……喔喔喔Hikaru！”他咯咯咯笑着，抬起手帮助Sulu脱掉他身上的衣服，“你要对一个病人做什么？”

Sulu责难地看了他一眼，脱掉了他的裤子，然后把他塞进暖和的棉被里。

“你去哪？”Chekov拽住他的手，“别让我一个人睡在这，别离开我。”

他为自己语气中的撒娇和依赖感到羞耻，平时他绝对说不出来这种话，可他现在是个烧得迷迷糊糊的病人，所以管他呢。

Sulu坐在床边，拿出手机和他说话。

_我去找点药给你吃，你发烧了需要热热地睡一觉，如果明天早上还不舒服，我们就去看医生。_

Chekov点点头，Sulu用手背滑过他的脸颊，这才走出屋子。

他可能是在Sulu走出屋子没多久就睡着了，模糊间记得自己吃了药，还量了量体温。而再一次醒来时似乎是半夜，下个不停的雪花从窗帘缝隙隐射出光芒，驱散了房间的昏暗。

Chekov出了一身的汗，他掀开身上的棉被，呼吸着冰凉的空气，感觉舒服多了。

忽然身后伸出一只手摸向他的额头，Chekov紧张了一瞬，然后记起自己躺在谁的家里。

“Hikaru，我吵醒你了？”

身后的人从背后搂住他，手机屏幕亮了起来，Sulu的手指在键盘上飞速奔驰。

_好像不太烧了，有哪里不舒服么？反胃么？_

Chekov摇了摇头，“感觉好多了，就是身上全是汗，估计不太好闻。”

他感到Sulu在他耳根后落下一吻，然后把脸埋进他的卷发里深深嗅了嗅。

_你闻起来像星辰草一样好。_

Sulu亲了亲他的肩膀，这让Chekov弯起嘴角，抓住他的手按在自己胸前打了个哈欠。

“你不会离开的，对吧？”

Sulu摇了摇头， _我不会在我爱的人需要我时离开，_ 他在手机上写着， _尤其是见证过他们一个个离开我之后。_

Chekov的胸口绞痛起来，他忍不住憎恨Sulu的父亲，竟然狠心地离开需要他的孩子。“那么他们就不值得你对他们那么好。”

Sulu什么也没有说，只是更紧地抱住他。他们十指交缠，尽管外面还下着雪，屋里却温暖得像夏天。

“Hikaru……”Chekov半梦半醒间叫着他的名字，感受到Sulu用鼻尖拱着他的脖颈。这让他哼着笑出声，“没事，就是喜欢叫你的名字，让我感觉安全。”

手机屏幕又亮起了。

_我很抱歉。_

“为什么？”Chekov奇怪地问。

为……我没法说你的名字，尽管我很想。

“我知道，”Chekov转过身面对他，“我也想听你的声音，也许总有一天……”

他们拥抱着，Sulu亲吻他的头顶，然后两个人都沉沉睡去。

第二天Chekov醒来发现自己独自躺着，他能闻见咖啡从厨房出来的味道，忍不住勾起嘴角。

桌面上放着一张纸条，等着他起来的时候发现。

_我有千言万语想告诉你，但每天都能听到你对我说话，就已经足够好了。_

他的圣诞节愿望实现了。

END


End file.
